


Hunk of Junk

by SuchaPrettyPoison



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist!Rey, Doctor!Ben, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and sass, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Short One Shot, the snark is strong in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchaPrettyPoison/pseuds/SuchaPrettyPoison
Summary: “Big boy – how about helping a lady get back on her feet so she can tug out a massive piece of steel?”-There is always a valid reason for someone to trek through a junkyard.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 37
Kudos: 300





	Hunk of Junk

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: [SuchaPrettyPSN](https://twitter.com/suchaprettypsn/)  
>   
> Tumblr: [SuchAPrettyPoison](http://www.suchaprettypoison.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> So...junkyards - amiright?

#

There was always a valid reason for someone to trek through a junkyard – that reason becomes less valid in the middle of summer when the metal becomes so hot by the sun that it burns at the touch, and there is a river of sweat running down ones back.  
Still, here Rey was.   
In the near unbearable heat.   
In a pair of beaten-up overalls and heavy work gloves, with her hair pulled up in something resembling a bun, and her face colored by exertion and the sun. ‘This had better be worth it,’ was thought that was dominating her brain as she glanced down at her arm where a long cut had begun to scab over, and a bruise was currently blossoming around it. She should have worn a protective long sleeve shirt, but she couldn’t bring herself to layer up in this heat.

Wiping the back of a gloved hand across her forehead, she made another attempt to extract the large piece of metal from the pile. She was strong, deceptively so, but the item barely even budged. Bugger it all to hell.

“You. Piece. Of. Shite.” She growled out, tugging with each word, growing increasingly more and more annoyed with the endeavor. She threw her body weight behind one last finale tug, lost her footing, lost her grip and her momentum propelled her backward.

Well, she had had a good run. Her ass and tailbone were going to bruised to kingdom-come, and there was nothing she could do about it. She had learned the hard way that if she propelled her arms, that could only lead to more injuries. It was time to accept her fate – this one time.

Only, the hard ground isn’t what her body met. She met something hard, or more precisely, someone hard.   
Someone large and hard if the large hands gripping her hips, the feel of the press the fingers through the denim, and the width of the chest against her back were any sort of indication.   
Talk about falling for someone.   
Oh, that was cliché, but it could be a cute way to break the ice.

“This isn’t a place for little girls.”

And that snapped her back to reality and caused her to snap her head back she could look up at her ‘rescuer.’ She was met with a dark shielded gaze. The universe was really testing her, because he was attractive in a Jane Austen way and not looking the least bit affected by the heat.

“Good thing I’m a woman then.” She was pleased with that retort and was very aware of the fact that this stranger had yet to remove his hands from her person or help in any way for her to get solid footing. She could always push her pelvis back and her body forward to accomplish that, but that seemed a wee bit forward. 

“So, are you going set me back on my feet, or let me continue my previous trajectory?” Rey asked when he didn’t show any indications that he had plans to let her go, his gaze seemed to be roaming over her face as if he was trying and failing to read her. At her words, he seemed to realize that he was still holding onto her – he immediately helped her find her footing and then took a respectful step away from her so there was a considerable amount of space. She was thankful for being on the high ground which put her at eye level with this man.

“The polite thing to do, would offer your thanks for my assistance.”

“It would be. However, your smart-arse comment negates me having to thank you.” She cocked her head while giving him a once over – no one should wear that much black in this heat, nor wear such nice-looking clothes.

He pursed his lips but kept his gaze shielded with his expensive sunglasses. She really wanted to see his eyes. And it was as if the universe was on her side, because he removed his shades and she was met with his dark gaze.  
She decided that she would prefer the shield of the sunglasses to the intensity of his eyes.

“If you want a thank you, mind helping me get this piece of steel? Or are you not up to it?”

“You’re bleeding.” He said, rather unhelpfully. His eyes were trained on the slice in her arm, but he wasn’t moving to actually give her assistance, which resulted in her turning back to him.

“No. I’ve already bled. It’s now scabbing over. Do you have gloves?”

“Dad!” It was an impressive roar to be sure, but all it was still a grown man yelling for his father and all that caused Rey to do was roll her eyes and move back to the offending piece of metal that didn’t want to budge. 

She needed it and to be honest at this point it was more of a matter of pride than anything else. Rey was not going to be bested by a hunk of junk. Placing a heavy booted foot as an anchor, she tested the stability of her new position, ignoring the creative stream of curses coming from the man who’d caught her, and ignoring the sounds of him navigating the mini hill she was on which meant he was heading her way.

Hopefully he was as strong as he looked. He had seemed solid when he caught her, but that didn’t exactly equate to the kind of manpower she was requiring at the moment.

“Why don’t you just ask Han to get one or more of his guys to help?”

“Why would I do that?” Rey was genuinely perplexed by his question. It wasn’t like Han, the owner of the junkyard and attached auto shop, had spare men who were just waiting to do her bidding. She had to all but beg Han to let her scavenge as it was, she wasn’t going to cause any sort of ripples by then requiring ‘assistance’.   
She could handle herself and had been for quite some time.

Rey made the fatal flaw of turning and looking at all him, he really looked like some sort of Byronic hero and, hell, it did something to her. Nothing she was proud of, just an increased heart-rate and a desire to make him lose the control that it felt like he had a tentative grip on; it was like he was grasping so hard to look calm and civil that it actually had the opposite effect. It was more alluring to her than she’d like to admit.

“Because you have injured yourself.”

“And?”

Rey watched with mild curiosity while a myriad of emotions flitted across his face before settling on what many would call anger, but it was more. She cocked her head at him and the anger morphed into disbelief.  
Was she supposed to be afraid of him? Because although he was tall, broad, muscular – she was pretty certain that she could take him in a fight.

“Are you going to help? Or do you plan to continue making goo-goo eyes at me? Not that I’m not enjoying the attention.”

“You need to have that cut seen to.”

“Fucking tits. Are you still on that? Okay, how about this. You help me get this piece out and I’ll let you play doctor. How does that sound big boy?”

His nostrils flared at the condensing nickname, and his eyes narrowed but he did move up as if he was going to lend her a hand. He was close enough that she could see the sweat beading along his brow and half a mind to tell him to lose the jacket because no one in their right mind came out to the Falcon Junkyard looking like he did. Fuck her, even the man’s sneakers were spotless.  
She wanted to dirty him up in the basest of ways.

“How about ya just spot me, yeah? You’re not exactly dressed for physical labour. Hands on hips and no funny business.” Rey threw the words over her shoulder as she placed all her attention on the offending piece of metal, her gloved hands finding the perfect spot to grip just as she felt the man’s hand hover over her hips – but he didn’t make contact. He was just there, grumbling under his breath, and Rey found the proper purchase with her boots and gave a firm yank, the muscles in her arms straining.

“Come on. You. Fucking. Piece. Of. Shite.” Each word resulted in her giving a brutal tug, her body jerking back making the barest hint of contact with the man’s hands, “You. Bloody. Tit.”

“How about you give me the gloves and I get this hunk of junk for you?”

“Because. Arsehat. I. Can. Do. It. Myself.” She was grunting and tugging and sweat was causing her skin to glisten with exertion. But it was moving. Rey could feel it shifting under her hands, but she didn’t know if she had enough force to pull it out on her own – which was frustrating to say the least. However, she had made such a fuss at this point, that asking for help was out of the question.

“Why do you want it anyways?” He asked – finally bracing her hips as she gave a few quick jerks, a moan of annoyance slipping out past her lips.  
His fingers tightened almost painfully against her hipbone, but he held her solid.

“Personal reasons.” Rey said, slightly breathless from the physical exertion, her arm muscles burning. With another tug, her griped slips slightly, and her hips made contact with the solid man behind her. And fuck when she said contact and solid, she wasn’t talking back to chest. No, she was talking ass to groin; and his cock felt like solid steel – thick, long, solid steel, that she wouldn’t mind getting her hands on, because for as abrasive as the man was, he was fucking fit. Which had to be the reason for her body’s reaction to push back in a slow swivel of her hips, before putting a breath of distance between them; those fingers of his still gripping her and she was certain at this point he was going to leave a mark and the pressure was starting to cloud her mind with lust.  
She wasn’t a delicate flower. She could take all he had to offer and throw it back at him two-fold. 

“Big boy – how about helping a lady get back on her feet so she can tug out a massive piece of steel?”

Rey laughed outright flashing him a bright smile as he cursed unlocking his arms so she could find the proper footing again. Only he moved with her this time, she could feel him stepping up behind her, nearly casting a shadow over her with his large form.

“It’s Ben.”

She turned back, tilting her head back so that she could meet his eyes, “Ben?”

“My name. My name is Ben.” He said, in an awkward stilted tone that made it seem like he might not introduce himself to people all that often. 

“I’m Rey.”

He was still scowling, but she thought it might be because his eyes had flitted again to the cut on her arm.

“Babes. Trust me. I work with metal. Getting a bit _banged_ up is par of the course.” She reached up patting his cheek softly with a gloved hand – knowing full well she put too much emphasize on the word banged, but it got his full attention back on her. That intense stare of his was almost hypnotic. His hands still on her hips dug in just a bit deeper and she let out a soft exhalation, her lips just barely parting, but his eyes tracked their movement, his pupils dilating.

The heat was becoming unbearable, she pushed back into him with slow deliberation, enjoying the feel of his erection in those pristine trousers. She kept eyes on him, as she ground against him. Watching the way his jaw was working, the flare of his nostrils, his eyes becoming dark with desire. His grip on her jerked suddenly, bringing her roughly against him with the short masterful tug.

“Stop.” He nearly growled.

“Is that what you want Ben?” Rey asked, putting space between them, even though he was still holding her close. She felt powerful, almost drunk with it as she watched how his thoughts played across his face without him barely moving a muscle. Stunning.   
The man was controlled, tightly coiled, and she'd all but gotten him to snap in public with very minor effort on her part. He stood there, holding her, but said nothing as his thumbs moved from her low back to pressing long strokes across the curve of her ass. His hands pressing back and together, his strokes becoming nearly all consuming.

“You do know that the quicker you help me get this hunk of junk out – the quicker we get to play doctor.”

“Doctor?”

“Yes, Ben. Didn’t you want to fix me up?” She gestured to her arm.

“Grab the fucking piece of junk Rey.” 

“Testy. Testy.” She smiled brightly at his scowl before doing as he directed. His large hands came over hers, after she found the proper purchase – strong, sure, thick, large, she wanted to feel them on her skin. His body surround hers; her sense went into overload as she tried to main her cool, his breath fanning across her neck causing her to want to clench her thighs together for some form of relief.

“Ready?” She quipped and felt him nodded his ascent. Could feel his body around her coiled ready to strike. The second she gave the hint of a tug; he was with her. Their bodies moving in unison, Tugging. Pulling. Gasps of air. Grunts or exertion. Her body pressing into his, while he pressed back. Together, they worked.

Sweat glistening the exposed skin of Rey’s arms, running in tiny rivulets down her neck.  
The steel beneath her hand shifted – shifted – then gave way. 

Ben caught the force of both her and the metal, with surprising ease, his body wrapping around her in an almost protective manner, and she turned head slightly with the intention of smiling at him. Cocking her neck to the side slightly, she opened herself up to him without realizing it till she felt his lips on her. Rey would have dropped the hunk of metal they had just pulled free, if his hands weren’t still gripping hers.

He made slow lazy work of her neck, his teeth scraping along her skin, causing her to feel too tight and not tight enough in the same breath. She needed more.  
Ben shifted, one of his powerful thighs coming between her legs and she rocked back on it – needing the friction more than her next breath.  
She needed more.   
Needed his hands on her.   
Needed her hands on him.

“REY? Please tell me you haven’t gotten yourself hurt. I’m in no mood for the paperwork.” Han’s voice was the equivalent of ice water on the moment. 

Rey and Ben nearly jumping apart, the junk they had fought so gallantly for, smashed down against more metal in a defending noise.

“Rey, are you all rig-” Han shouted as he came around the corner in a sprint, only to come to an abrupt halt at the sight of them - uninjured, “Ben?”

“Hey dad.”

Oh.  
This was Ben™.  
Ben Solo.  
Dr. Benjamin Solo.  
Surgeon Benjamin Solo.

He was looking at her with a hint of embarrassment like he didn’t know exactly what to do in a situation such as this; his eyes shifted down to her neck which had to be visual evidence of what they had been doing moments ago. And then his eyes shifted to that fucking cut that he seemed obsessed with and fury bloomed white hot across his face.

Rey rolled her eyes; here they went again.

“Why the fuck was no one helping her?”

“Helping who?” Han actually looked around for the ‘her’ in question, and Rey had to pinch the bridge of her nose, because she could almost feel Ben’s rage at his dad overlooking Rey being a ‘her’.

“What the fuck you mean who? Rey! She’s fucking hurt because of you.” 

Rey sighed and interjected before either man could speak, “I’d like the record to state, that I was hurt because I wasn’t wearing appropriate clothing.”

Han held up a finger at her, the exact same time that Ben did; the two looking so much alike it was almost comical, before they turned back on each other. 

“Because she’s as independent and stubborn as your mother – possibly more so. The last guy I had try and help her, that girl made cry.”

“I’d like the record to state that I’m a woman, and he was a baby.”

The pointed fingers again from both men, so cute. She was over this.  
As they continued to bicker like old ladies, Rey bent to retrieve the piece of junk that was really exactly what she needed for her new scultpture and she wanted to make her way to her studio and out of the sun. Hefting the item up she gave father and son one last look before she began to artfully make her way down, or as artfully as she could without tripping and falling, only for the handsome ‘friendly’ giant known as Ben Solo to step in her path and skillfully maneuver the heavy piece of metal from her grip.

“Oi, what do you think you’re doing?”

“Where’s your car?” He offered her his hand, easily handling the weight on the metal with one arm.

She slipped her hand into his hefty proffered one – and it was impressive the way it engulfed hers, “That did not answer my question.”

“I helped. Deal was, I get to look at your injury and buy you a drink.”

“Never agreed to let you buy me a drink and I need to get back to my studio.” Rey said, and fuck all, if she wasn’t flirting with the man. She could feel the smile pulling at her lips as she looked up at the hulking man next to her “Aren’t you arguing with your dad?”

“Rather argue with you.” Ben gave her hand a light squeeze, an almost soft expression lingering in his eyes as he looked down at her.   
She didn’t want him soft. Giving the hand she held a tug, he bent slightly from the unexpected movement, and she pushed up to brush her lips against his in what she intended to be a chaste kiss.  
Only her tongue was feeling slutty and wanted a taste; it ran along his bottom lip – he tasted like cinnamon and sun – and in an instant, the kiss deepened and she saw stars. The metal clanged to the ground as his hand came slip under her dungarees and span her lower back, pulling her in flush against him. And holy shite. 

She _definitely_ found a large piece of steel at the junkyard.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know - we needed a meet-cute in a junkyard...right?  
> Please someone tell me I was right.
> 
> Um, I don't know. It was my first day back to work after a lovely week off, and I pulled a 10+ hour shift.  
> Check out [Happy To Help](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154812/)  
> if you are feeling like you need a Reylo fake dating AU, cause you know:  
> 
> 
> **Sometimes you just need your neighbor to pretend to be in a relationship with you. Repeatedly. ******  
> 


End file.
